


This Love Is Bad

by orphan_account



Series: This Love [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, yeah. Sorry. <br/>Tumblr friends welcome! Message me, give me prompts, anything! I'm seducinghollis</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Love Is Bad

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Sorry.   
> Tumblr friends welcome! Message me, give me prompts, anything! I'm seducinghollis

"NO, LAURA, JUST DON'T! I know you meant it, and I don't know why you said it but you DID. SO CAN YOU JUST DROP THE FUCKING SUBJECT! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, DO. WHAT. YOU. ARE. FUCKING. TOLD. AND STOP BEING SO GOD DAMN STUPID''

Carmilla was crying, but so was Laura. It wasn't their first argument, but it was by far the worst. Laura had said something stupid, something about Ell? And, well. 

"you were the ONLY PERSON WHO HAD NEVER TOLD ME I WAS STUPID BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? I KNOW IM STUPID, AND I KNOW IM WORTHLESS. LEAVE ME ALONE."

"IF YOU JUST DID WHAT YOU WERE TOLD, MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T GET TOLD YOU WERE STUPID THEN WOULDN'T YOU"

"MAYBE IF YOU JUST LET IT GO? IT WAS LIKE, TWO HUNDRED FUCKING YEARS AGO. I THOUGHT YOU WERE OVER IT"

"LAURA, I WATCHED THE ONLY GIRL I HAVE EVER LOVED GET TAKEN AWAY TO HER IMMINENT DEATH, OF COURSE IM NOT FUCKIN OVER IT"

Carmilla proceeded to swear in several different languages, one of which Laura recognised as Latin. 

"The only girl you've ever loved, huh? So, all those times you said it you were what? JUST FUCKING LYING TO ME?"

"SOMETIMES I THINK MAYBE I WAS!"

"REALLY? REALLY? WELL, WELL FINE THEN. FINE. IT'S OVER THEN."

"Laura—"

"NO. NO. IM NOT LISTENING. GET OUT."

"Laura I live her—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT, MIRCALLA. GET. OUT."

"Fine. Fine. I'll go. Goodbye, Laura. I'll never grace your fucking door again."


End file.
